Mr Malfoys äventyr
by infocam
Summary: Parody. Osammanhängande. Jävligt dålig. Läs om du vill, men jag varnade dig! :) skrevs med en vän..


**MR MALFOYS ÄVENTYR **

**Helt sjukt. Inte särskilt sammanhängande. Hysteriskt kul. ****Åtminstone för mig och min kompis… Vi skrev den förra året. Personligen brukar jag inte gilla sånt här, men det är så roligt!! Hehe.. Vi ger fan i grammatiken!! Och delvis stavningen. **

*************************************************************************

Det var mörkt. Oj, oj, oj vad mörkt. Draco smög naken genom korridorerna utmed väggarna i Diagongränden. Han fick syn på en _skit_ sexig gul hatt i Frälsningsarméns skyltfönster.

"Harry Potter kommer inte kunna motstå mig i den här *grr*. Draco, you're such a tiger," sa han för sig själv. 

Med den ny _skit_ sexiga gula hatten gick han vidare mot Postkontoret. Han lade sig i en låda av papermarché (stavas det så??). Nog skulle han överraska den där Potter. "You're such a tiger," sa han till sig själv igen. 

Draco behövde uppmuntran  eftersom han blivit av med den _skit_ sexiga gula hatten, den där jävla transalfen hade slagit ner honom och snott den.

"NU ÄR JAG JU NAKEN!" 

Han tog fram en tuschpenna och skrev Kråkboet på lådan. Potter var där över sommaren. Han hade mottagit ett meddelande med Errol (ugglan verkade ovanligt kåt och han hade med sig den där nerknarkade grisfågeln). I brevet stod det;

_Draco. Kanske, you sexy thing, tycker att jag är en sexy thing. Men tyvärr har jag funnit 5 nya sexy things. So puck you. I'm fucking somebody else right now._

_Varför ville du inte ta min oskuld?_

_/H. Potter, Kråkboet_

Draco var impotent och han ville inte berätta det för Harry Potter att han var det, för då skulle Potter tro att han inte var en riktig man. Vilket han var. En riktig man, alltså. 

Han la sig ner i lådan (favoriter i repris) och tog fram sina personliga delar. 

I en annan del av England suger Hagrid Dumbledores "fågel". 

Plötsligt hörde Draco någon som ropade, "Hallå, är det någon som runkar där inne?" Det var en svartalf. 

"Jag tror det är fritt här inne," sa en annan röst. "Jag tror vi kan vara _ensamma_ här inne."

_(sång)And they made out on the carpet… and they fucked in the shower…and the shagged on the table… osv. (sång)_

Sent nästa dag anlände han till ett tomt Kråkbo. Han hoppade ut lådan, "Grattis på födelsedagen, Gay-Boy! … Hallå? Är det någon hemma?"

Han såg en lapp på bordet.

_Farit__ till bordell för att pigga upp deprimerad Potter. Tillbaka på måndag. _

_Ginny, gumman, ta vad du vill i kylen. _

Då kände Draco hur något nöp honom i rumpan. 

"Är du hemma, Potter?" När han satte sig ner på köksstolen hörde han ett uggle skri. Det var Errol som bitit sig fast…

I en annan del av England suger McGonagall Dumbledores "fågel". 

"Oj, oj, oj, det sitter en uggla i mitt arsle. Oj, oj, oj…"

Draco såg sig om i det lilla Kråkboet. Det var fult. Skit fult. Klart att luffar Potter gillade det här stället. Men det var bra fjädring i madrasserna, konstaterade Draco. 

"Nu ska jag gå och duscha mig under stuprännan så jag är snygg när Potter kommer tillbaks."

Han gick till kylskåpet, men först gjorde han ett par armhävningar, så han skulle behålla sin form: "Ett… två… tre... Ah, det får räcka," pustade Draco med andan i halsen (Mmmm… Marabou.).

"Skit! Bara en massa gummi ankor i kylen!"

Han gick ut till stuprännan. "Draco, you sexy thing! Fan vad snygg du är när du duschar," sa han till sig själv och beundrade…

"Draco, är du naken igen?" Det var Ginny. "Oj, du har växt till dig."

"Tack."

"Eh, du vet väl att det där röret går från toaletten?"

"Klart jag gör!" svarade Draco. "Det ger mig bara en bättre färg. Potter gillar ju smutsskallar."

"Potter," fnös Ginny. "Han är så jävla gay. Va fan… aldrig får man ha nått kul här…"

"It's a hard life, baby."

"Du är ännu mera gay! Jag hatar dig," sa Ginny och gick och la sig i lådan. "God natt," sa hon och stängde in sig.

"Hallå! Det där är min låda! Den ska stå i Potters rum. Hur ska jag annars kunna ragga upp honom?"

"Försök, Gay-Draco. Snart kommer gay-pappa hem. Då får du det allt hett om sakerna. Gay-pappa tycker att du har dåligt inflyttande på gay-Potter, din gay."

Då började Draco gråta för han visste inte att han var gay. "Jag trodde jag var bisexuell."

Då fick Errol ett nytt anfall och for in i navel på Draco.

Sen gick Draco ut till trädgården och hämtade en morot som han skulle peta på Ginny med. Han gick till vad han trodde var Ginnys rum. "Oj, jag är naken." Ingen var i rummet så han gick för att se om han kunde sno något. "Oj, oj, oj, klänningar! Den här turkosa är säkert snygg på mig. Ginny märker nog inget. Vilket tur att jag har rakat benen!" 

I en annan del av England suger Trelawney Dumbledores "fågel". 

"Vad gör du i Harrys rum?" Det var Ginny som stod i dörröppningen. "Sa jag inte att han var gay? Han är deprimerad för Ron råkade ta sönder hans rödprickiga klänning."

"Men GINNY! Varför är du naken? Grr…"

"Är jag? Men oj! *wink, wink, wink*".

"Du tar fel. Jag letar efter Errol. Jag är gay, tack. Jag håller inte på med sånt. Här får du din morot."

"Jag hatar en kille som heter Michel."

"Ok."

I en annan del av England suger Fawkes Dumbledores "fågel".

_Några timmar senare…_

Draco dansade runt naken med en skurbortse medan han lyssnade på sitt favorit program, Teletubbies, medans Ginny bläddrade i en porr tidning med rörliga bilder. "Hmm.. är inte det där Cho?" sa Ginny. "Men… är inte det där den där Potter?"

"FÅ SE!" Draco gjorde ett skutt över Rons dildo och kastade sig över Ginny. "GE HIT DEN!"

Medans de brottades runt kände Draco en underlig känsla. Oj, oj, oj, den var underlig… jasså. Det var bara en gummi anka. 

"FAN! Nu missade jag slutet," jämrade sig Draco. 

"Allt du bryr dig om är dina Teletubbies!" snäste Ginny och sprang därifrån (med porrtidningen i munnen). 

Draco kände sig lite nedstämd. Han sov inte bra om han inte fick höra "Godnattsången" från hans tv-program, så han bestämde sig för att leta upp Errol.

"Så vet jag att någon åtminsonde uppskattar min perfekta röv."

I en annan del av England suger Snape Dumbeldores "fågel".


End file.
